A Thousand Winds
by Park Hyesung - Shiranai Yukou
Summary: Yewook Yaoi / No summary / RnR please? :3


A Thousand Winds

Author: Park Hyesung

Pairing: YeWook (Yesung x Ryeowook)

Genre: Romance, and other

Rate: T

Warning: YAOI, Typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai, alur kecepatan dll

Disclaimer: Author hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk kepentingan cerita. Tak suka dengan pairing ini? Tinggal keluar dari halaman ini kok

Saran: sebaiknya baca FF ini sambil denger lagu Sen No Kazeni Natte (A Thousand Winds) – Yesung and Ryeowook ft Onew biar feel nya dapet (?) dan moga-moga kalian tidak ketiduran gara-gara baca FF ini sambil denger lagu ini xD

=.=.=.=.=.=

Janganlah kau menangis di depan pusaraku

Aku tidak berada disana

Aku tidak tidur disana

=.=.=.=.=.=

Pemuda itu terus melangkah. Kakinya terus membawa ke tempat yang dia sendiri ingin ia lupakan. Malam semakin larut, angin malam terus bertiup dengan kencangnya. Tubuh mungilnya kembali menggigil kedinginan dan semakin mengeratkan jaketnya.

Pikirannya kembali terulang ke beberapa menit yang lalu. Disaat Kyuhyun, teman dekatnya sekaligus tetangga kamar di tempat apartemen yang dia tinggali itu melarangnya pergi ke suatu tempat.

"Untuk apa kau mau kesana? Dia sudah tidak ada, Wookie." Ujar namja berambut ikal tersebut ketika dia menceritakan kemana dia akan pergi. "Aku rindu dengannya, Kyu. Tak apa kan kalau aku pergi?"

"Tapi jika kau seperti itu, kau tidak akan pernah bisa melupakannya."

"Tidak apa. Aku tidak ingin lagi melupakannya. Bukankah kenangan harusnya diingat bukannya dilupakan?"

"Wookie…"

"Sudah ne? Aku mau pergi dulu. Kau masuk saja ke kamar, malam ini sangat dingin."

Setelah itu, namja mungil bernama lengkap Kim Ryeowook itu meninggalkan Kyuhyun di depan kamar namja bersuara bass tersebut. Berjalan pergi menuju sebuah pohon besar di dekat sebuah danau.

Sebuah pohon penuh dengan kehangatan dan keceriaan. Sebuah danau penuh dengan kenangan yang tidak ingin dia lupakan. Sebuah tempat yang bisa mengulang semua yang diberikan oleh kekasihnya yang telah pergi jauh meninggalkannya.

"Sampai." Gumamnya entah pada siapa. Kini Ryeowook berdiri berhadapan dengan pohon besar yang tak berdaun sama sekali. Pohon besar itu tertimbun salju yang turun ke kota Seoul beberapa hari yang lalu.

Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh permukaan batang pohon yang begitu terasa dingin, seperti hatinya sekarang. "Apa kau juga merindukannya?" Kepalanya mendongak, caramel manisnya yang redup setahun ini menatap dengan seksama putihnya salju diatas dahan maupun ranting pohon

"Kau sedingin ini juga karena merindukannya kan?" lanjutnya lagi. Caramelnya mulai memanas secara tidak sadar. Meneteskan sebuah liquid suci ke tumpukan salju yang menutupi permukaan tanah.

"Yesung hyung. Bisakah kau mendengarku? Aku merindukanmu, hyung. Aku rindu suaramu. Aku rindu perlakuan anehmu. Aku rindu bagaimana cara kau memelukku. Aku rindu…" Perlahan tapi pasti, Ryeowook memeluk batang pohon apel yang besar itu. Dingin.

"Aku rindu kata-kata manismu. Aku rindu caramu menggodaku. Aku rindu kasih sayangmu, hyung. Aku rindu bagaimana kau mengatakan kau mencintaiku… Hiks…" Sebuah isakan kecil lolos dari bibirnya.

Ini kenyataan yang begitu menyakitkan untuknya. Hatinya sudah mati sejak lama. Dia berjanji untuk tidak menangis lagi. Tapi sekarang, dia menangis untuknya lagi. Untuk kesekian kalinya dalam setahun dia menangis untuknya.

Untuk Kim Yesung yang sudah meninggal. Kekasihnya itu meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil setahun yang lalu.

Tempat ini, adalah awal pertemuan mereka. Pohon apel yang setiap kali di panjat oleh seorang Yesung untuk bersantai dulu.

.

.

.

"Ehm, chogiyo!"

Pemuda tampan itu menoleh kebawah. Mata hitam arang yang begitu mengkilat menatap lekat namja kecil yang mendongak kearahnya. "Ne? Ada apa?" Sosok itu menduduk kan dirinya di dahan pohon dengan benar, sebelumnya dia tiduran diatas sana.

"Bisakah kau mengambilkan apel untukku? Aku ingin memberikannya untuk temanku yang sedang sakit." Ujar namja manis itu dengan suara malu. Namja bernama Yesung itu tampak berpikir sambil menatap ke salah satu apel di dekatnya.

"Tidak mau. Untuk apa aku membantumu?" Balas Yesung jutek kemudian kembali menidurkan dirinya diatas pohon itu kembali. Namja dibawahnya mendengus kesal dan menghentakkan kaki. "Kau jahat! Ku kira kau orang baik! Menyebalkan!" seru Ryeowook, sang namja manis.

Yesung tersentak dan kembali mendongak kebawah. Ryeowook masih mendengus kesal dengan pipi yang mengembung lucu. Dia berjalan kearah danau di dekat pohon. Namja tampan ini mulai merasa bersalah. Menggaruk kepalanya tak gatal dan beranjak turun. Namun sebelumnya dia sudah mengambil dua buah apel.

Dengan langkah ragu, dirinya menghampiri Ryeowook. Duduk disebelah Ryeowook yang kini kakinya sedang asik berendam di air danau. "Ini untukmu." Yesung memberikannya apel.

Ryeowook menoleh sebentar lalu membuang wajahnya kesamping. Masih kesal rupanya. Yesung mendecak, "Oh ayolah. Aku hanya bercanda tadi. Ini kuberikan untukmu." Perlahan Ryeowook mengambil dua buah apel tersebut, menatap dekat Yesung malah membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

"Bagus." Yesung mengusap kepalanya sambil tersenyum lebar hingga kedua matanya tertutup. Entah kenapa, pipi Ryeowook memunculkan semburat merah muda. "Siapa namamu?" tanya Yesung ketika namja bersuara tenor itu menundukkan kepala.

"Kim.. Ryeowook. Neo?" Ryeowook kembali mendongak menatap Yesung.

"Hm? Ryeowook? Namaku Kim Yesung." Pemuda tampan itu tersenyum tipis. Memberikan kesan baik untuk Ryeowook yang baru dikenalnya.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Pada musim dingin aku menjadi salju yang berkilau bak berlian

Pada pagi hari aku akan menjadi burung yang akan membangunkanmu

Pada malam hari aku akan menjadi bintang yang menjagamu

=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Sebuah kekehan miris terdengar malam ini. Ryeowook menggeleng tak percaya dengan ingatan semasa pertemuan mereka yang begitu aneh dan konyol. Kepalanya mendongak ke salju putih diatas dahan.

"Yesung hyung, apa salju itu kau?" Ryeowook tersenyum miris menatapnya. Dulu Yesung sering mengatakan jika dia rindu dengannya, Ryeowook bisa melihat salju. Yesung juga bilang, salju itu suci dan bersih. Dingin memang, tapi salju jika terkena cahaya akan bersinar terang. Seperti dirinya.

Walaupun Ryeowook sering mengejeknya karena dia menganggap kata-kata Yesung yang begitu aneh dan menunjukkan kenarsisannya, namun dia percaya sekarang. Salju sangatlah bersih, entah suci atau tidak tapi dia berkilau ketika terkena cahaya bulan dan bintang malam ini.

.

.

.

"Hyung~ Dingin~" Rajuk Ryeowook saat malam musim gugur. Kakinya masih betah di dalam air danau walaupun ia tahu jika air itu sangat dingin. "Aish, kau dingin ne? Sini hyung peluk." Begitu lembut Yesung mendekapnya. Menaruh kepala mungil Ryeowook di dada bidangnya.

Suasana menjadi hening, tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Namun bukan Yesung namanya jika diam bertindak. Dia mengelus surai madu Ryeowook begitu lembut, mengecup pucuk kepalanya sesekali. Namja manis itu bergumam dan memeluk Yesung erat.

"Wookie?"

"Hm?"

"Lihat bintang diatas sana." Yesung menunjuk kearah langit. Hanya ada satu bintang yang terlihat. "Lho? Cuman satu bintang?" Ryeowook bertanya heran ketika melihat hanay satu bintang cantik yang menemani bulan.

"Kau adalah bulan, Wookie. Dan aku adalah bintangnya." Ujar Yesung tiba-tiba namun terdengar aneh. "Aku bulan? Hyung bintang? Kenapa?"

"Bintang akan terus menjaga bulan. Jika bulan tidak ada, bintang tidak akan ada. Percayalah, Wookie~" Yesung memeluk Ryeowook semakin erat, takut kehilangan namja manisnya.

Ryeowook memukul dada Yesung pelan, "Hyung ngomongnya semakin aneh nih." Gurau Ryeowook. "Yah, aku memang aneh." Balas Yesung pasrah.

"Tapi ingatlah. Aku akan menjadi bintangmu. Aku akan menjagamu, Wookie. Walaupun aku di tempat jauh sekalipun. Aku akan menjaga bulanku."

.

.

.

"Hiks…" isakan itu kembali terdengar. Entah berapa lama dirinya menangis. Dirinya menjadi lemas dan merosot kebawah. Duduk di bawah pohon. Mengubah posisinya menghadap danau dan menyenderkan punggungnya di pohon.

Caramelnya yang dibanjiri air mata menengadah ke langit. Menatap lautan bintang yang begitu cantik menemani sang bulan. "Hyung bilang kalau tidak ada bulan, bintang pasti tidak akan ada. Berarti jika ada bulan, pasti akan bintang. Tapi kenapa kau tidak ada disini bersamaku?"

Tangisnya semakin pecah. Seharusnya Yesung menemaninya sekarang. Bulannya berada disini, kenapa tidak ada bintang yang menemani? "Hyung!" serunya keras. "Dorawa! Jebal hyung! Dorawa! Bawa aku bersamamu! Aku ingin bersamamu hyung!" serunya terus menerus dengan suara yang parau kearah danau.

"Hyung… Hiks.. Dorawayo. Bawa aku bersamamu hyung."

.

.

.

"Wookie-ya, ireona." Ryeowook melenguh kecil. Pipinya terasa di tepuk kecil oleh sesuatu yang dingin. Membuka matanya perlahan dan mendapati sesuatu yang mengejutkan.

"Hyu-hyungie?" Caramelnya membulat ketika mrlihat sosok tak asing lagi disebelahnya. "Annyeong, Wookie. Bogosipoyo~" Namja tampan itu mengecup pipi tirusnya. Dingin sekali kecupan ringan itu.

"Hyung? Kok bisa..." Telunjuk Yesung tertaruh di depan kedua belah bibir kekasihnya. "Aku merindukanmu jadi aku meminta ijin pada Tuhan untuk turun sebentar ke Bumi. Bukankah kau juga merindukanku?"

Ryeowook tak bisa menahan tangisannya lagi. Pecah begitu saja dalam pelukan Yesung. "Hyung.. hiks... hyung..." Ryeowook terus berkata seperti itu. Dia cukup bahagia bisa bertemu Yesung walaupun dengan sosok yang berbeda.

Tangannya memeluk pinggang Yesung erat, kepalanya ditaruh diatas dada Yesung. Dalam diam pemuda tampan itu tersenyum. Mengelus surai madu Ryeowook dan mengecup kening Ryeowook

"Sudah ne jangan menangis." Hibur Yesung. Perlahan Ryeowook mulai mengendalikan dirinya, menghentikan tangisnya dan menangkup kedua pipi chubby Yesung. "Hyung dingin.." Lirih Ryeowook sambil menghapus air matanya kasar.

Namja bersuara baritone itu tersenyum gamang, "Aku ini sudah meninggal, Wookie. Bagaimana aku tidak dingin?" Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya, kenyataan pahit itu diucapkan Yesung secara langsung. "Tapi aku tidak tidur disana, sayang. Aku didalam dirimu."

Ryeowook mengangguk kecil, "Hyung kesini untuk membawaku juga kan?" Tanya Ryeowook dengan tatapan sulit diartikan. Yesung mengerutkan keningnya bingung, "Membawamu?"

"Ne, membawaku bersama hyung kesana. Aku tidak mau ditinggal sendirian lagi."

"Tapi Wookie, kau ini masih layak hidup. Kau masih bisa mencari penggantiku kan?"

"Andwae! Aku hanya ingin bersama hyung. Selalu bersama hyung! Jebal hyung, bawa aku bersamamu."

Yesung terdiam. Menatap hampa ke sisi lain, "Aku tidak bisa, Wookie. Kau ini masih bisa mencari yang lebih baik dariku."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kita harus ditakdirkan bertemu?! Kenapa kita ditakdirkan untuk saling mencintai?!" Seru Ryeowook dengan nafas terengah. Matanya menatap kesal sosok dingin itu.

"Mengertilah aku, hyung. Kau bilang kau tinggal di dalamku juga. Kau berarti tahu keinginanku untuk bersamamu." Lirih Ryeowook kemudian. Yesung masih diam tak bersuara.

Kesal karena di cuekin, namja manis itu mendengus. "Hyung!" Dengan cepat Ryeowook bangkit dan menempelkan bibir mereka. Mata Yesung membulat secara tiba-tiba ketika merasakan bibir Ryeowook yang mulai melumat bibirnya.

Kali ini, Ryeowook yang bertindak agresif. Menyalurkan rasa rindunya yang tertahan setahun ini. Melumat dan menghisap bibir Yesung. Melakukan apa saja yang bisa membuatnya memperdalam ciumannya

Tentu saja Yesung tak diam. Berusaha membalas semua perlakuan Ryeowook.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Aku adalah seribu angin

Seribu angin yang berhembus di angkasa luar

=.=.=.=.=.=.=

"Dasar bodoh. Kau benar-benar bodoh, Ryeowook." Kyuhyun berkata dengan jelas di makam Kim Ryeowook. "Kau ini, mati konyol dibawah pohon karena kedinginan dan menghirup banyak gas karbondioksida yang dihisap pohon? Kau bodoh!" Kata Kyuhyun kesal.

Ryeowook meninggal beberapa hari yang lalu. Ditemukan di bawah pohon dengan tubuh membiru tak bernyawa.

Chup~

"Eh?" Kyuhyun celingukan. Dia merasa ada yang mengecup pipinya. Apa ini hanya perasaan saja?

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Kyu. Aku akan bersama Yesung." Kembali, Kyuhyun celingukan. Suara Ryeowook begitu jelas masuk kedalam telinganya. "Ryeowook? Kau ada dimana? Jangan menakutiku." Sahut Kyuhyun dengan suara bergetar.

Shut~

Angin berhembus kencang. Sosok Ryeowook berdiri disampingnya bersama Yesung. "Annyeong, Kyu!" Sapanya ceria. "Whoa!" Kyuhyun mundur beberapa langkah. "Wo-wookie?" Namja manis itu mengangguk.

"Jangan takut! Aku akan pergi sebentar lagi." Ujar Ryeowook sambil dipeluk Yesung dari samping. "Pergi? Kemana?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung. "Heaven." Jawab Ryeowook pendek.

Angin kembali berhembus kencang. Mereka semakin kabur dari penglihatan. "Pai pai, Kyu! Aku akan menunggumu di sana suatu saat nanti!" Pamit Ryeowook sebelum benar-benar hilang.

Kyuhyun menggeleng tak percaya, "Ya Tuhan! Aku pasti bermimpi!"

The End

Lalalala~ FF gaje hurt gagal; romance pun gagal -,- Mianhae~ Lagi iseng ngetik XP FF Alone Free And Single hiatus dulu '-' Saya mau tobat bikin FF NC dulu deh '3' Terus, FF Song Story ntaran yah '-' Bingung cari lagu yang bernuansa menyenangkan alias lagu buat jatuh cinta ._. Akhir kata, Review please~


End file.
